In Another Life
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Everyday her life changes and everyday she wishes she could go back and change that one mistake she'll regret for the rest of her life. L/P Songfic


**Title: **_**In Another Life**_

**Song: "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry**

A/N: Starts right after Penny leave Leonard and Priya at the restaurant. AU otherwise

* * *

Penny left the Indian restaurant completely defeated and embarrassed. She wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into her to make her go into that restaurant, jealousy maybe? But even gave her the right to be jealous? She was the one that let her go. He was finally moving on. Penny should be happy for him. She should be moving on too. But instead, she was walking down the street wanting to cry, realizing she was slowing losing him.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We made out in your mustang to radio head_

_And on my eighteenth birthday _

_We got matching tattoos _

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day _

_I'd be losing you_

Penny had avoided Leonard after the restaurant incident, afraid of embarrassing herself more. And now she was in the laundry room, folding clothes and staring into space.

"Hey," Leonard said walking into the room, basket in hand.

"Hey," she replied, sounding scared and alone.

"So, uh, I haven't seen you around much and you missed dinner last night."

"Yah, sorry" Penny said quickly, grabbing her basket and heading for the door.

"Penny, wait!" He grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to intrude on your life."

"What the hell are you talking about! You're part of my life."

"Still, the other night, I shouldn't have walked in like that. I realized how hard I'm making things for you and Priya, so I'm giving you space."

"You don't have to do that."

"I saw her face, Leonard." She used his name, his heart sank. "She doesn't like me and I don't blame her" Penny paused, scaring him more. "I don't want to ruin another relationship for you."

"So what, we're just going to stop being friends! Penny that's ridiculous!"

"Well, not completely." She tried to smile. "I'll see you around." Penny said, walking up the stairs.

"Is this really what you want!" He yelled after her, but she didn't answer. "Penny!" He yelled again. Leonard turned around, a tear rolling down his cheek.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Months had passed and Penny was true to her word. She kept her distance from Leonard. I was hard at first, but she slowly began making a life away from the group. She still hung out with Amy and Bernadette, but she rarely saw the boys.

The girls had finally convinced Penny to start dating again; telling her that Leonard had Priya and that Penny deserved to be happy too. So Penny did as they said, she went on a few dates. But each time, she found herself comparing them to Leonard. And after each date she'd go home, crawl into bed, and fall asleep staring at the snowflake that even now meant more to her than anything.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_ Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

Penny began to throw herself into her work; eventually landing a decent, long lasting roll on an ABC drama series. With her busy schedule and long hours, she only got to see Bernadette and Amy when planning things for Bernadette's wedding. Now, as they sat in a dress shop in L.A., Penny finally got the nerve to "ask" about Leonard.

"So, is her taking Priya?"

"Yah, he is."

"I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it."

"It should be you."

"Well, it's not." Penny got up, walking over to a rack of pink florescent dresses, "Besides, I'm dating Henry."

"Just because you're dating someone, doesn't mean you can't still have feelings for him."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Penny, you asked."

"I know I did. I guess I was hoping for a different answer."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm the one that walked away-"

"And led him right to Priya."

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

Penny walked up the stairs that evening, thinking about where her life had gone. She was finally an actress, but she still wasn't happy. She wanted more, she wanted love.

As Penny turned to climb the last flight of stairs, she saw Leonard just a few feet in front of her.

"Hey you," she said with a smile.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. How about you? I've been watching your show, you know."

"Really?"

"That surprises you?"

"Actually, yeah it does."

"Just because you won't let me see you, doesn't mean I care any less."

"What?"

"Penny, you're one of the most important people in my life. No matter what and I-"

"Hey, baby." Henry said from behind them. "Look who I met!" he said as Priya came around the corner.

"Hi, Priya" Penny said flatly.

"Hi."

"Come on, Penny. I'm cooking for you, remember?" Henry said, pulling Penny away from Leonard.

"I'll see you around?" Penny asked quickly.

"Of course!" Leonard replied. He stared at her closed door for a moment. Remembering not so long ago it was he who was cooking for her and pulling her into that small apartment.

"Leonard?" Priya asked, trying to hide her frustration.

"Oh yeah, sorry" He followed her into 4A, but gave one last look at Penny's door before closing his own.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one_

_The one that got away_

A few weeks had passed since they met in the hall. Penny found herself unable to stop thinking about him and what her life would be like if they were still together. This made things weird for her and Henry; ultimately causing them to break up. Something that Penny was almost happy about. Until she realized she was alone again and the one man she wanted was lying in bed with another women.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_Can't replace you with a million rings _

_I should've told you what you meant to me_

_Cause now I pay the price_

The hall was large, the music loud, and the people celebrating Bernadette and Howard's wedding. Penny found herself wandering around the hall, her focus occasionally falling to Leonard, who was most often talking to guests. As she came to another table, she stumbled upon Priya talking to Amy and Raj.

"I found it the other day. It's not really my style, but I'm sure once I say yes we can go get another one."

Penny's heart dropped. He was proposing to Priya. Unable to stop herself from crying, Penny pushed passed quests and ran outside; a worried Leonard not far behind.

"Penny!" He sprinted. "Penny, wait!"

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one_

Leonard finally found her, in the garden, looking so broken it terrified him.

"What's wrong?"

Penny quickly for to her feet, "What does it matter?"

"If something is wrong and I can help, I want to!"

"You don't need to act concerned, Leonard." Penny replied, walking away.

"Will you stop!" he yelled, grabbing her arms.

"Leonard, let me go!"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. Not until you let me in!"

"It shouldn't matter to you!"

"Well it does!" Leonard yells again, but louder than before. It scares her, not in terror but because she sees he still cares. He takes a breath and lowers his voice. "It does because you matter to me. You matter to me! You always have and you always will."

"Well I shouldn't. There's no room for me! You have Priya and you're going to propose!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"I overheard her talking to Amy. She said something about finding a ring."

"Is this why you're upset?"

"Of course, I've finally lost you forever. I knew I eventually would but-"

He silences her, not with words but with a kiss; a kiss that meant more than she would ever realize.

_In another life _

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

They pull away and she's crying again.

"You'll never lose me." He whispered, afraid his words will break her more. "That ring was for you. I bought it before we broke up." He pulls her closer and kissed her again. "You, Penny. It's always been you."


End file.
